Kage
How Kage joined the Tourney He was born in the ninja village of Hagakure. Kage-Maru is the name given to members of the Hagakure clan who work secretly in the shadows of society. His birthright was to become the tenth-generation Kage-Maru. His father, the ninth-generation Kage-Maru, taught him the fearsome Hagakure-ryū Jū-Jutsu fighting style (葉隠流柔術). One day, his mother, the eighth-generation Tsukikage, was kidnapped by a mysterious figure. Nothing was heard of her fate. Several years later, the village of Hagakure was attacked by an unknown force, Kage-Maru and his father were out fishing, but quickly returned when they saw the blazing village. They were too late, however, and the village was destroyed. A bullet from the mystery group killed Kage-Maru’s father. The next morning, Kage-Maru salvaged a keepsake from his father, donned his costume, and embarked on a journey to prepare him self to take vengeance on those who spilled his father's blood. Kage, whose specialty is Jujutsu, has a vendetta against the Syndicate that killed his father. The Syndicate also took his mother away from him and made her as one of their fighters. He made an impressive showing as a fighter during the first tournament but was not able to find much information on J6, although he did receive word that his mother is still alive, he hopes to learn more the second time around. Finally, in the 2nd tournament, Kage succeeded in saving his mother (who had been transformed into Dural). For many months, Kage and his mother lived a peaceful life in a small, hidden village. When about a year had passed, though, Kage's mother was suddenly struck by a mysterious illness. Kage's investigation into her ailment revealed that it was an after-effect of her transformation into Dural, and now he is entering the new tournament to find out what connection this has to the new-model Dural. After winning the 3rd world tournament, Kage managed to recover a part from the new type Dural. He used that part on his mother, hoping it would cure her. However, the plan backfired. Not only did his mother not recover, it caused his mother to transform back to Dural. She immediately attacked Kage. Sensing no way out, Kage decides to kill her in order to end her suffering. He was nearly successful but she managed to escape and was ultimately rescued by J6. Kage hears of the 4th world tournament and decides to enter to tournament with every intention of killing Dural. When Kage-Maru's mother was taken by J6, he knew the only hope of saving her was to enter the Fourth Tournament. He fought brilliantly and made it to the final round, when suddenly a mysterious opponent interrupted the match. He worried that this rival was in fact his mother and sadly, he knew there was no hope of saving her soul. He had no choice but to destroy the disguised fighter, and as he held the limp figure in his arms, he realized it wasn't his mother after all, but one of J6's Durals. The top-secret Dural Project was J6's attempt at creating the ultimate fighter based on the superior fighting techniques of their tournament champions. Kage-Maru knew that his mother must still be alive and he entered the fifth tournament to find her and stop the evil organization once and for all. Two months had passed since the Fifth J6 Tournament. Kage-Maru had apparently given up hope on seeing his mother again, but Taiyo High School student Kyosuke Kagami hoped to find a way. They learned that Dural was taking part in the second Smash Bros. Tourney representing J6. How to unlock *Clear 200-Man Brawl with Kotaro. *Play 503 matches For both methods, you must fight Kage at the Deep Mountain. Alternative, you can avoid clashing with Kage by wishing for him from Porunga or purchasing him for 550 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Kage, wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Hagakure Ninja, Kage-Maru!" He will be seen left of Kotaro, right of Mifune, below Shuhei and above Black☆Star. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kage holds his left fingers up to his face. After the announcer calls his name Kage rushes to the camera at blinding speeds then pulls out Twin Shinobi Swords saying "My speed is like the wind." Special Moves Throwing Star (Neutral) Kage throws a medium sized throwing star at his opponent. Kaiten Rairyu Hishokyaku (Side) Kage rolls then leaps at the opponent with a double kick. Kage Yaiba (Up) Kage jumps into the air with a spinning left uppercut. Jakenshou (Down) Kage moves his arms back, then punches his right fist hard into the opponent. Hagakure Shinobi Zan (Hyper Smash) Kage pulls out his Twin Shinobi Swords then moves around doing a seventeen slash auto-combo. Afterwords, he does an upeprcut slash knocking his opponent away. After that he says "You are no match for me." Hagakure Kokuo Ken (Final Smash) Kage dashes to his opponent. If he hits, he follows up by doing four kicks and four punches, then uses one of his shinobi swords to pierces into and spin around the opponent and eventually cuts the opponent away. Bonus Costunes KageVF4.jpg|Armored Kage Kageunmasked.jpg|Unmasked Kage Armored Kage Kage's first Bonus Costume is based on his armored costume from Virtua Fighter 4. To unlock, one must use Kage to clear Classic Mode. After Master hand's defeat, the announcer will say "You've unlocked a new costume!" after which a Smash Ball will appear in the bottom right corner of the screen with a message that says "You've opened up Kage's armored appearance. He's still very fast." Then, highlight Kage and press Minus. Unmasked Kage Kage's second Bonus Costume is based on his unmasked appearance from Virtua Fighter 5. To unlock, one must get at least 2,592 ft in Home-Run Contest with Kage. After that, the announcer will say "You've unlocked a new costume!" after which a Smash Ball will appear in the bottom right corner of the screen with a message that says "You've unveiled Kage-Maru's full face. His secrets can be very deceiving!" Then, highlight Kage and press Minus twice. Victory Animations #Kage stands with his back turned as he says "My mind knows nothing but stillness, and thus, has achieved a state of perfect nothingness." then turns and jumps away. #Kage does a series of punches and arm swings then poses with his arms apart saying "There is no such thing as defeat in my teachings." *Kage does a kata with his Twin Shinobi Swords then sets them in a pose saying "Perish where you lay." On-Screen Appearance Kage flies down on a ninja kite then says "Kage-Maru of the Hagakure-Ryu Ju-Jutsu… Here I come!" Trivia *Kage-Maru's rival is a Taiyo High School student named Kyosuke Kagami. *Kage-Maru shares his Japanese voice actor with Green Two. *Kage-Maru shares his French voice actor with Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Scorpion, Pop Wheely, Titan Dweevil, Col. John Buford and Wally Walrus. *Kage-Maru shares his Arabic voice actor with Liu Kang, Mokujin, Hayate, Mumbo, Issun, Rei, Laxus Dreyar, Dark Schneider, Shingen Takeda, Ma Chao, Yaya's ghost knight, Kotaro Fuma, Portgas D. Ace, Gilbert, Whitesnake, C-Moon and Moriya Minakata. *Kage-Maru shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Hyou, Emperor Bulblax and Fire Lion. *All of his Virtua Fighter appearances have Kage-Maru as a starter, but must be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Virtua Fighter characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume